Internal combustion engines are often equipped with exhaust breathing systems to, among other things, decrease emissions and increase engine efficiency. Such systems may include an exhaust gas recirculation (EGR) assembly having one or more coolers, a turbocharger, and other components. Valves and passages are commonly located throughout the system to regulate fluid-flow between the exhaust breathing system components.